A slip ring unit normally includes two subassemblies, i.e., a stator and a rotor. The stator frequently includes at least one brush unit, while the rotor usually has a series of slip rings. During operation, brushes of the brush units are in sliding contact with the lateral sides of the rotating slip rings. Such slip-ring units are used in many technical fields for transmitting electrical signals or electric power from a stationary unit to a rotating electrical unit or in the opposite direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,138 describes a slip ring, which has a cylindrical carrier body made of an insulating material, on whose lateral side a conductor strip is provided.